Simply Called 'Sir'
by kuragurl
Summary: Sirius is just too seductive from Remus' own good. Especially when they're 'relationship' is forbidden... or does that just make it sexier?  Hint: IT DOES. One-shot, bit of a PWP. R&R!


"He's pretty fetching, no?" Sirius said, leaning over toward his best friend, James. "I wouldn't mind a little—," but he was cut off.

"_Padfoot_! He's a professor. And… Merlin— just don't even think about i…" James trailed off. Slowly, he looked up, seeing the new professor looking down at them.

He raised an eyebrow. "Black? Potter? Something you want to share with class?" He asked in a small voice, sounding more bemused than upset.

"Actually, Sir, we were just admiring your arse," Sirius said, unabashedly.

"No, no, no," James said quickly. "Professor… Lupin, is it? Sirius is the pouf. I wasn't admiring anything."

"Hmmm," The handsome but haggard man said. "Black, I'll see you after class to discuss your… indiscretions."

Sirius smiled as coyly and sexily as he could. "Sure thing," seductively, he added, "_Professor_." Looking slightly disgruntled, the man made his way back to the front of the room. Black watched him intently. Estimatedly, he was in his early 30's, but he had a look of wisdom beyond his years. The boy imagined him loving to read with scores of his own tattered books that he treasured more than his scarce amount of furniture. He stared at the man's arse as he made his way around the room. With each step, Siri could feel his cock begin to stir. Discreetly, he rubbed it, trying to make himself less uncomfortable. This man was just plain sexy.

"You'll learn that there are many horrible things out there… don't let it stop you from living your life. Have fun!" Lupin smiled.

One student wasn't paying attention. Sirius noticed a scar across one of his cheeks; he even had an air or mystery! Merlin, he pictured the professor sprawled out on his desk top with Sirius' face buried in his lap. Suddenly, James nudged him.

"Class is over, mate. See you at lunch." James, immediately followed by Peter, left Sirius sitting in the room alone.

"Well, Mr. Black." He sat on the edge of his desk, crossing his feet in front of him. "What you said in class today was wholly inappropriate."

Sirius moved to stand a few feet from him. "You say this like I don't know it, Sir."

"I don't appreciate it."

Sirius moved a little closer. He noticed that Lupin shifted uncomfortably. "I, uh… I think that you do, Sir."

"No. It's completely inappropriate. I'm not one of the teachers that you can simply charm for a grade."

"Oh, Professor… this has nothing to do with a grade." Sirius moved closer so his lips lingered just above Lupin's. Just barely, their lips now brushed as he spoke. "And everything to do with me wanting to suck your c—," but he was cut off.

"Black!" Lupin pulled back slightly. "This is unacceptable!"

"No," said the sixth year, defiantly. "_This_ is unacceptable." He grabbed Lupin by the tie and crushed their lips together, placing a hand on the back of his neck. He felt the man immediately struggle but he did not cease. Sensuously, he worked his tongue into the older man's mouth. Smiling to himself as his teacher moaned, Sirius slowly moved his other hand up Lupin's thigh.

Fumbling, Lupin pulled away. "Fuck! I— we— can't, Black." He said quietly but more definitely now.

"Right. And uh, why not? You said yourself that there's dangerous shit out there and you still need to live your life!" He told him.

"For fuck's sake!" Lupin exclaimed. "I'm your _teacher_!"

"What's your point, Sir?" Sirius put more distance between them. "I can see that you want me." Hungrily, he stared at the erection straining against his professor's pants.

"T-that doesn't matter! I- it's inappropriate!" He stammered.

"Doesn't it? Personally, I like the fact that it's forbidden… you're unattainable. And sexy as fuck." He watched as the blood rose into Lupin's cheeks. "Tell me you don't want me, Sir."

"I… I… that doesn't matter, either."

"The fuck it doesn't." Sirius leaned into him once more, forcing their lips together. Instantly, heat seared from his lips to his cock.

Lupin moaned deeply, it's epicenter in his chest and emanating throughout his body, sounding animalistic and primal. He wanted to tear into the boy relentlessly until he begged to be taken, broken, and fucked. Eagerly, he pulled at Sirius' tie and ripped open the buttons of his uniform shirt. Lupin smiled as the boy groaned. His hands made contact with his bare chest; he dragged his hands from Sirius' collar bone to the waist of his trousers. Slowly and sensuously, he pulled his fingers along the boy's inseam and then roughly began to massage the hard-on in his pants.

"Merlin… fuck, Sir! Yes!"

_Sir._

He was about to fuck a student. This needed to stop. Harshly, he pulled away. "You need to go, Sirius. Now."

The boy looked up at him confused, with his eyes the size of saucers. "What?"

"Get out. Merlin, please don't tell anyone. Please, Sirius."

Curtly, the boy nodded. "This isn't over, Sir." He added a sly, seductive smile.

Slightly downhearted, he left the classroom. A bit down the corridor, James and Peter were waiting on a stone bench. "Detention?" James asked.

"No. 'Course not, mate," Sirius smiled proudly.

They looked at him, shocked. "You guys didn't…" Peter trailed off and made a vulgar gesture.

The boy laughed. "Not yet," he smiled. "And I mean _yet_."

**Hey there, kids. Well, my first one-shot (= Isn't this **_**exciting**_**? I think it is. So normally, I don't approve of fics like this with awkward time/age gap things, but if you've see then play/film **_**The History Boys**_**, you'll understand my inspiration for this. If you haven't seen it, do it. It sexy and brilliant! Haha (= Anyway, read, review, and go forth in the world to be beautiful, amazing fanficers! I love you. All of you. Hahah (= Love from, Kurama **


End file.
